


Amends

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would I laugh at you?" But John knew exactly why Rodney expected him to laugh. He just wouldn't. It really wasn't funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Virgin challenge on sga_flashfic

John grabbed Rodney by the back of the neck and shoved him under the table as the two groups started what amounted to a bar brawl. Following him under, he glared at Rodney until he finally threw up his hands. "What? All I did was ask about their outfits."

"You asked twenty five men - men bigger than me, by the way, and I think a few of them are bigger than Ronon - why they were dressed like _girls_! In what universe was this a good idea?" John was fuming. For someone as smart as Rodney claimed to be, he sure could be _stupid_ sometimes.

"Yeah, well, they _are_. Some of them even have pigtails!" Rodney's face settled into a familiar mix of obstinacy and innocence that made John want to smack it off him.

Crossing his arms in front of himself, he glared at Rodney until the look started to waiver a bit. "You're just lucky that they'd rather beat each other up than kill you."

Rodney chose that moment to peek out from under the table, just as one of the larger men went flying into the bench they'd been sitting on just a moment before. Wincing, he muttered something that might have been a sorry.

John might have even forgiven him, except for the fact that that was the moment that the brawlers picked that moment to remember their existence. The table was toppled from over top of them, and before he could get his hand on his gun, Rodney was grabbed and being held.

Lowering his gun, he held out one hand and said, "Look, I'm sure we can talk about this -" Then a blinding pain rang through his head and he knew nothing else.

When he woke up, it was to a sight that was becoming depressingly familiar. He and Rodney were inside a large room, with no windows and a door that looked far too heavy for the level of technology that they'd found. Sitting up, he winced as his head let him know exactly how hard he'd been hit. "Ouch."

Continuing to stare at his hands, Rodney didn't say anything. So John repeated it, a little louder. "Ouch."

"I heard you the first time, Colonel. I'd apologize again, but somehow I don't think it's going to do any good."

Moving carefully, John shifted till he was sitting next to Rodney. "So, jail cell. We know what the punishment is yet? And how long to do we have till we absolutely, positively must escape?"

Now Rodney lifted his head. "Yes, how observant. We're in a jail cell. And apparently, I have to 'make amends' for my insulting words. They haven't seen fit to tell me how they expect me to do that, yet."

"Make amends, huh? It's probably something like a public apology, which, okay, you're not very good at, but you can do it."

Rodney was saved from having to answer by the door opening. An old woman peered in, and then stepped through. Both Rodney and John tensed, not sure what was happening.

She ignored John entirely, focusing on Rodney for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she began to cackle, and John's hand went to his empty holster. That didn't sound good at all.

"He's a pure one. Amends must be made, sacrifices given, and his purity will do nicely, oh, yes."

Rodney's head jerked up, and his face flushed, and then went so pale that John was afraid he was going to pass out. "Rodney? What does she mean?"

"I- I don't know," Rodney stammered, but John was completely certain that he was lying.

The woman's face softened slightly and she came closer, taking Rodney's face in her hands. "Yes, your purity is the appropriate amends, but it need not be a stranger. If your... friend is willing, that would be acceptable. You have half a day to decide."

With that, she turned and left, leaving Rodney shaking and John just confused. "Rodney? What was that all about?"

"How fast can we escape?" Rodney asked, ignoring John's question entirely.

Ignoring the ache in his head, John managed to clamber to his feet and went and tried the door, which was amazingly unlocked. One look in the hallway told him why - all of the men from the pub seemed to be out there, and most of them looked very, very unhappy.

Smiling at them weakly, John closed the door again. "Um, I don't know if we can. Not without Teyla and Ronon's help, anyway. Now, you want to explain?"

But Rodney just put his head down between his knees and started to hyperventilate. Sparing a moment to regret sending Teyla and Ronon back to Atlantis to report on what had seemed like a successful mission, he sat back down next to Rodney and rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't! Don't touch me." Rodney jerked away, and John pulled his hand back like he'd been burned.

"Rodney, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. What did she mean, your purity? How are you supposed to sacri..." A very large shoe dropped. "Oh."

Rodney laughed, a harsh sound in the quiet cell. "Yeah, oh. Put it all together, did you?"

"You mean you're a -"

"Virgin? Yeah, I am. I was a little busy when I was younger, and then I just... never got around to it. So now, it looks like my choices are rape or -"

Just then came the welcome sound of P90 fire and Ronon's gun, along with Teyla's voice as she made her way up the hall. The door opened and Rodney and John gaped up at the two of them.

"Good timing, guys. We were just getting a little concerned here."

Rodney didn't say anything, just climbing to his feet, hands clinging to the wall at his back.

"Colonel? Doctor? Shall we go home?"

***

Back in Atlantis, Rodney disappeared as soon as the post-mission physical was over, before John could say anything to him at all. By the time John was cleared with instructions to stop getting hit over the head, he was long gone.

John's first instinct was to go looking for him, but he decided that it might be better to give him a little space. Bad enough that he'd been forced into sharing intensely private information. Worse that he'd thought, at least for a few minutes, that he might be raped.

When there was no sign of him at dinner the next day, though, John figured he'd waited long enough. He found Rodney in the lab, eating a powerbar and drinking a cup of coffee, intensely focused on the computer screen.

It was only as he moved behind Rodney that he could see the screen saver he was watching instead of working.

Zelenka smiled at him. "Is good you are here, Colonel. Maybe you can convince McKay that man is not meant to live on candy and coffee alone? He needs to eat and leave the lab so other people can do some work."

Returning the smile, he hooked one hand under Rodney's arm and tugged gently. "You heard the man. It's time to get out of here."

Rodney pulled back, however. "I'm fine, Colonel. Please go. Now."

John shook his head. "Not gonna happen, Rodney. You need to eat something real before you pass out from manly hunger."

Snorting in frustration, Rodney finally stood up and headed out of the lab without saying a word to John. He followed along, confused when Rodney turned left instead of right to go to the mess. Figuring that there was a reason, though, he simply kept step, a little surprised when they stepped out onto one of the many balconies.

Finally turning to face him, Rodney stared at some point behind John and said, "Go ahead and laugh at me. At least we're in private."

"Why would I laugh at you?" But John knew exactly why Rodney expected him to laugh. He just wouldn't. It really wasn't funny.

"Because I made it to my late thirties still a virgin? Just proves what everyone says about me, doesn't it?" Rodney's voice never changed, nor did he stop staring at the glass behind John's head, even if the color did rise high in his cheeks.

John deliberately moved, trying to make Rodney look at him. "I don't know, Rodney. What does everyone say about you?"

Now Rodney met John's eyes, and the look of pure misery almost drowned out the snark in his voice. "That Dr. McKay doesn't know anything about women. That he - I - am hopeless with them, and it's obvious that the only thing I'm good for - or at - is science."

"I wouldn't say hopeless. I'd say inexperienced, and you've been busy so I'm not too surprised. But it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Then you haven't been paying attention. The fact that I'm thirty-eight and have never slept with anyone is downright humiliating. It may be the _only_ thing I have to be humiliated about, and my arrogance is well earned everywhere else, but when it comes to sex..."

"When it comes to sex, you just haven't gotten around to it," John said, firmly. "And there's no reason for anyone to know about this, except us."

Some of the tension that had been holding Rodney's back iron straight, bled away. Only to resurface when John continued. "Of course, we could just do something to fix it, you know?"

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Hook me up on another date with Katie? We know how well that went. She won't even talk to me anymore, and the rest of the women in the expedition are pretty much of the same mind as her."

"Well, there's always the other half of the population you're leaving out." John was trying to play his hand gently. He wasn't sure how to do this - subtlety wasn't one of his strong suits, and this was a far cry from back rooms and dingy bathrooms.

Rodney laughed, a harsh, cawing sound. "Right. Why don't I just walk up to one of your soldiers and ask if he wants to fuck me? Then, after I finish picking up my teeth off the floor, you can tell me what a good idea that was."

Okay, this wasn't working. Rodney was missing what was right in front of his face. John stepped closer, watching Rodney's face closely, looking for any sign of rejection. Instead, there was only confusion that rapidly morphed to nervousness.

Another step, and now he was inside Rodney's personal space. Rodney jittered in place, but didn't step back. His hands opened and closed at his sides, and John reached out, running gentle strokes down Rodney's arms.

"I wasn't suggesting a random soldier, Rodney. There's always another option if you're willing to take it."

"I - I - " But Rodney didn't seem to be able to form words, just sounds, so John did the only thing he could. He leaned forward and kissed him.

Rodney's mouth was still beneath his long enough that John began to think that he'd made a terrible mistake. Then all at once he relaxed, his mouth opening with a small whisper of sound.

John took advantage, sliding his tongue into Rodney's wide, mobile mouth, tasting coffee and chocolate. Gently, he explored until Rodney's hands came up, locking onto his shoulders and pulling him closer with a moan. He could feel Rodney's erection, hot and demanding against his thigh, and he couldn't help smiling against his mouth.

When he pulled back, Rodney clutched at him with something resembling desperation. "Let's take this somewhere we're not likely to be discovered, okay?"

Rodney nodded, his eyes a little wild. "If you're sure, Colonel."

"Oh, I think you can call me John, don't you?" John leaned in close enough to whisper in Rodney's ear, "Especially if I'm going to fuck you."

Rodney whimpered, but stepped away and tugged down on his jacket, pulling it down firmly to try to hide his erection. "Um, my room?"

"Sounds like a plan. Care to lead the way, Doctor McKay?"

He didn't respond, but lifted his chin higher and headed back into the corridors of Atlantis. John smiled and followed silently.

Rodney ignored everyone they passed in the corridor; earning himself more than one perplexed look as he went. John smiled and waived, but kept up and didn't talk either.

As soon as they entered the room, John stepped right back into Rodney's space, lifting his hand and running it down the side of his face. Cupping his chin gently, he kissed Rodney again, a long lingering kiss that seemed to last forever.

When he opened his eyes, breaking the soft kiss. Rodney's eyes remained closed, his face soft and relaxed. "Oh," he whispered.

John smiled, stepping away to lock the door. Rodney opened his eyes, watching him silently, and when he came back, Rodney opened his arms. Carefully, he ran his hands over Rodney's chest, pausing to thumb his nipples through his shirt. Rodney moaned softly.

"How about we lose some of these clothes?" John asked, only to be amused when Rodney's apparent submission broke, his clothes going flying. "Slow down, slow down," he chuckled when Rodney managed to tangle his arms up in his own t-shirt.

Helping Rodney, he slowly removed Rodney's shirt, then his own. Not giving him a chance to try and tangle himself in his pants, he pushed Rodney back until the backs of his knees hit the side of the bed. When he was sitting down, John crouched down in front of him. "Do you want this, Rodney?"

Rodney's eyes were as big as saucers, and he nodded frantically, mobile mouth moving silently. John ran one hand into his hair, shushing him and kissing him again.

Slowly, he moved up and over Rodney, pushing him backwards at the same time till Rodney was lying on his back with John crouched over him. Determined to make this good for him, he broke away long enough to ask, "Do you have hand lotion or anything?"

Rolling to one side, Rodney dug around in his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lotion and handed it to John, his hands shaking.

John smiled and kissed his hand, then set it aside for the moment. He then got into the serious business of kissing Rodney till he couldn't think anymore. Long, leisurely kisses that didn't seem to end or begin again, just lasting cycles of pleasure.

While he was kissing, John slowly removed both of their pants, hiding how fast his mind was going. He desperately wanted to be inside Rodney, but he knew how frightening it could be the first time. This time, he figured he'd catch, and let Rodney throw that particular ball.

So while Rodney was distracted with kisses, he slicked his fingers and slid them down to his own ass, opening himself up. While he was busy with his fingers, his mouth was equally busy, kissing every part of Rodney he could reach. Chin, neck, chest, and always coming back to that rich, full, wet, mouth. When Rodney seemed completely lost, John slowly shifted till he was crouched on hands and knees above him, reaching back to steady Rodney's cock.

Slowly, he sat back, watching as Rodney's eyes grew bigger and darker. "J-john," Rodney swallowed hard. "John, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like, Rodney? We're fucking..." John answered, unable to restrain the soft laugh that ended on a moan as Rodney slid in even deeper.

Rodney bucked, sliding in all the way in one long rush, and brushing by John's prostate on the way. John couldn't help it - he fell forward onto his hands, pinning Rodney's shoulders to the bed. "Don't. Let me do this, Rodney, okay?"

Slowly, he rose up, and just as slowly settled back into the cradle of Rodney's hips. Each stroke was a little faster as he adjusted, and Rodney was moaning and fisting his hands in the bedding, trying to control his own movements.

Finally, John sat back upright, running his hands down Rodney's arms and interlacing his fingers with Rodney's. "Now, Rodney. Move, now."

Gasping, Rodney bucked again and again, almost sobbing in need and want. Each stroke touched that part deep inside that made John writhe in Rodney's lap and he moaned, guiding one of Rodney's hands to his cock. "Touch me?"

Rodney's grip was tentative and too light, but it still felt good. Pretty soon, they were moving together, every movement bringing John higher and higher. He whimpered, head lolling, lost in the pleasure of his own body and how well they moved together. Then, Rodney's grip got tighter, and John fell off the cliff, coming hard and striping Rodney's chest and stomach with his come.

He froze, then started moving even faster beneath him. It wasn't long - a half dozen thrusts or so, and then Rodney cried out, coming inside John.

It took John a moment to get his brain and body to cooperate with each other, but then he slid off Rodney with a soft groan, curling up next to him. "So, how was that?"

Giving a soft chuckle, Rodney, turned so that he could touch John. "That was... unbelievable. Do you think that we could try again some time?"

"Any time, Rodney. Any time."  



End file.
